The invention relates to manually propelled carts and more particularly to a brake system for a cart.
Various types of braking devices are used on manually propelled carts, such as shopping carts and industrial trucks, and these braking devices are provided to prevent rolling of the carts when unattended and also some devices are designed to prevent removal of the carts from the premises.
A typical antirolling device for a shopping cart is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,965, entitled, "Antiroll Device For Shopping Carts And The Like", which issued Mar. 17, 1970, to A. L. Nossokoff et al. The antiroll device consists of a rod having a friction means on the end and a spring is provided for biasing the friction means against a wheel. A crankarm assembly is provided for moving the rod into locked and unlocked positions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,201, entitled "Wheel Lock", which issued Jan. 30, 1968, to John W. Pesta, there is shown a mechanism for locking a wheel to prevent removal of the cart from the vicinity of a supermarket. A wheel lock is preset so that travel by the cart over a curbing or obstacle of a predetermined height causes the wheel lock to lock a wheel of a shopping cart.